victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catorade
' Catorade' (Ca/t, Tor/i, and J/'ade') is the tri-pairing of Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, and Jade West. It is also known as Jorat (J'/ade, T/'or/i, and C/'at') or Joriat (J'/ade, T/'ori, and C/'at'). Cat is friends with Tori and Jade. Though Tori and Jade aren't as fond of each other, the two have become more friendly to each other as the season progresses. It is made of the three separate pairings Jori, Cade and Cori. ' 'Catorade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *They all do Improv together, pretending to be family members. Jade plays the mom, Cat plays a daughter, and Tori plays the family dog. *They do Alphabet Improv together. 'Beck's Big Break ' *They were the only girls who were casted as extras from Hollywood Arts. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat and Jade go to Tori for advice, and they bring her frozen yogurt, knowing that she was under a lot of stress taking care of Trina. *Cat and Tori agree to Jade's plan. *Cat and Jade create a punishment for Hayley and Tara that benefits Tori: if Hayley and Tara lose to Tori at the karaoke competition at Karaoke Dokie, they have to take care of Trina, so that Tori doesn't have to. *Tori, Cat, and Jade dance to the song "Freak the Freak Out" together. *They dance together again at the end of Tori's performance. *Cat, Jade, and Tori go together to Karaokie Dokie at the end to watch Sikowitz's performance. 'Wok Star' *Cat, Jade, and Tori all work together at Jade's play, Well Wishes, while the rest of the gang are at Wok Star stalling Mrs. Lee. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Tori, Cat, and Jade go to the store with André to buy a Funky Nut Blast flavored container of Lichter's Ice Cream. *Tori agrees to invite a young boy to the private Ke$ha concert and let him kiss her, Cat, and Jade, in exchange for the "$" in Ke$ha. *They dance together when Kesha sings the chorus. *At the end of the concert, the boy walks up to the three demanding a kiss from each. Jade and Cat follow Tori as she tricks the boy, leading him to the door and locks him out of the house. * When Trina notices him locked out, all three warn her not to unlock the door and let him in. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Jade comments on Tori performing poorly in "Steamboat Suzy," and Cat tells her that it's because the doctors drew three pints of blood. *After Sikowitz replaces a tired Tori, Tori wanders over to Cat and Jade. *Tori uses their shoulders to support her weight, and asks them if they got the car out of Robbie. *When Tori can no longer support herself and collapses, Jade shifts slightly to the left, but Cat falls with her. 'Prom Wrecker' *Tori, followed by Cat, and finally Jade, watch André make out with his girlfriend. While he was approaching, Tori tells the other two not to mention that they were watching. 'Helen Back Again' *The three of them do a scene together, where Jade and Tori are married and have just had a baby, and Cat plays the child. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cate and Jade help Tori in her plot to get Sikowitz a date. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Tori, Cat, and Jade (along with Beck) are talking by Jade's locker. *They all perform a song together, dressed in similar outfits. *Cat is Jade's secret Santa and Jade is Tori's. *Jade tell Tori to shut up when she's opening her present from Cat. *When Tori said the scissors from Cat's secret Santa present, she said that the scissors were from the movie where a girl comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends, Jade then said "Starting with the pretty girl..." meaning that Tori & Cat are most likely her best friends. *In the performace "It's Not Christmas Without You" when they sing the line "candy canes and mistletoe" Cat blows a kiss to Tori and Tori taps Jade's nose and she snaps her teeth. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious' *They all went to André's party together. *They all sang karaoke together. 'Catorade Photo Gallery' Click Here to see the Catorade Gallery! 'Video Gallery' Video:Cat/Jade/Tori - Unfaithful - Victorious Video:Situations - Jade/Cat/Tori Video:Rumor Has It - Jade/Cat/Tori Video:. Jade . Cat . Tori . Better Then Revenge . Video:Victorious Tori/Jade/Cat Hero Video:Cat vs Tori Vs Jade 'Trivia' *They have all kissed Beck. Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Friendships Moments Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine